


Not Just Another New Kid

by Jacob_the_Nerd



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I haven't planned this at allll, IMSORRY, Javey - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, and ive never written before sooo, but I love these kids too much, expect the rest of the newsies soooooon, if I even make this a thing, sorryyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_the_Nerd/pseuds/Jacob_the_Nerd
Summary: Jack has his routine down- get up, survive school, and spend his evenings with his friends or alone painting. But everything changes when a new kid shows up at school one day.____________David isn't sure what to expect. He's never been in a real school before. He sure doesn't expect to make a friend on the first day. But life's just like that sometimes- it can just decide to give you something to believe in one day.





	Not Just Another New Kid

"You're new here, aren't ya?" It didn't take a genius to figure that much out. Just one look at the guy's outfit, the curious and hopeful gleam in his eyes, and how... cute he was. Surely Jack would've remembered seeing him around the halls before. 

"Uh.. yeah," he answered, backing away slightly and eyeing Jack down suspiciously. 

"Well good luck.." he said with a small chuckle, "You're gonna need it. You brought money?" 

"Yeah, I have a dollar-"  
"A dollar won't get ya crumbs here." Jack handed him a five dollar bill. The cafeteria staff always upped their prices and charged way too much for the crappy food they served. 

"I'm no charity case... I don't even know you," he said, walking away before Jack stopped him. 

"Oh what? So you too good for my help? Ohhhh I get it," he scowled, "You one of them rich kids huh... shoulda guessed." The new kid's eyes widened in dismay- desperate.  
"No-no it's not like that... it's just- ok let's start over. My name is David. David Jacobs. I just moved here. We had to after my dad got hurt on the job and couldn't work. Rent was too high so we packed up and came here. Anyways this is my first time at a real school so I'm sorry, I don't know how things work around here okay?" His face was filled with worry, waiting for Jack to respond. 

"Nice to meet ya Davey," he grinned and shook his hand. "The name's Jack Kelly. Been here for a while, unfortunately for me and all the staff. Hmm how bout I show ya 'round huh? An exclusive once-in-a-lifetime offer for an exclusive tour by the one and only Jack Kelly," his grin only grew wider, and he looked at David with excitement, a hint of mischef in his eyes. Jack hoped he said yes- not because he didn't have anything to do- he had plenty of homework yet to be done- but because he wanted this chance to just talk to David, and get to know him. 

"Sure, why not? I never got a real look around, and I'll probably need help finding my classes." Jack grew relieved and excited, letting out a breath of air he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in. Why was he so anxious? He'd barely even met the guy a minute ago...  
"Excellent choice, sir," his confident voice hid any nervousness he was feeling. "Right this way. First stop: the cafeteria."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter to get things going  
> Next one is from David's pov  
> Anyways I'm sorry I suck at writing (this is my first time) but hopefully I'll improve with time ahh  
> Ty for reading :D


End file.
